RNA synthesis, chemistry, structure and function are central to the viability of all biological systems and thus, are important to agricultural, medical, and environmental research. This research has led to biotechnological applications of RNA as both tool and target. New and exciting RNA structures have been discovered and are revealing interesting new functional modes of interactions with proteins, other RNAs, DNA, and small molecules capable of disrupting RNA function. However, no meetings in the United States have focused exclusively on the topic of RNA as tool (reagent) and target, the interactions involved, and their potential applications for diagnostics and therapeutics. This meeting will create an intimate environment for intellectual exchange and a forum to share data and techniques. The objectives of this Symposium on RNA Biology II are to: (1) promote communication in the important research area of RNA interactions; (2) provide an educational experience for postdoctoral fellows and graduate students in a setting conducive to open discussions with established investigators who have broad experience in the field of RNA interactions; (3) stimulate discussion, the sharing of researchers to a venue where three major universities, federal research institutions and laboratories, and many corporate research centers are located. This proposal funds travel stipends for major speakers and young investigators.